Arnold Slime Quest
Overview The Arnold Slime Quest is a beginner-level quest that can be completed easily. The quest requires the player's patience to find the requirements in the Frontier. This quest may be essential to beginner players as it rewards a Pipe Rifle for those who are looking forward to ranged weapons. The quest requires the player to do a few numbers of objectives that may be time-consuming. Notice * Hoodlum Falls is populated with Bandits and other mobs that inhabit the area, tread carefully! * The final objective of the mission requires 15 Balloon Mushrooms (of any types), be careful as you venture to the zone as they will be gone once you die! Questlines Quest progress The Beginning Fork.png | The fork of Rubble Riverstreams. HoodlumFalls.png | The waterfall of Topple Lake. (Also, why is this image file titled Hoodlum Falls..?) Hoodlum Falls Watermill.png | The watermill in Hoodlum Falls. To begin, the players must travel to Hoodlum Falls, the zone where Arnold Slime's watermill can be found in. Arnold Slime is the quest giver that allows players to first begin the questlines of the Arnold Slime Quest. If (you) are unsure how to get to Hoodlum Falls, position yourself near the waterfall of Topple Lake in Topple Town. From there, follow the waterfall all the way until you reach the fork of the river. At this fork, take an immediate left. From there, the river will drift (you) straight to Hoodlum Falls. Once (you) arrive at Hoodlum Falls, enter the building (watermill) and travel all the way up to the third floor where Arnold Slime resides in. Objective 1 & 2: Messenger Arnold Slime will task the players to search for Bandit Jack, a friend of Arnold Slime (acquaintances). Bandit Jack can be found in Topple Town, specifically on the walls of the Gnome Magic School's gate entrance. Once the player interacts with Bandit Jack, he will task the players to deliver a response letter back to Arnold Slime in Hoodlum Falls. If you are unable to find Bandit Jack, use the stairways at the Gnome Magic School that leads to the Gnomes' home. Then, take an immediate right and tread down the path of the walls that overlooks Topple Hill. Once the player reaches a tower near the Gnome Magic School's gate entrance, they are now able to interact with Bandit Jack. Another way of finding Bandit Jack is with the assistance of jump-boosting/flight equipment, more specifically Jump Boots and/or Spider Stilts. Objective 3 & 4: Balloons! After the player travels back to Hoodlum Falls and hands over the response letter to Arnold Slime, Arnold Slime will state that you will not receive anything for being a mailman, however, Arnold Slime tasks the players to collect 15 balloon mushrooms (of any types; yellow/purple) as Bandit Jack requires the collectibles for whatever is being worked on. Arnold Slime offers a reward to the players if they do complete this objective. After the players collect 15 Balloon Mushrooms, they must interact with Arnold Slime again to exchange it. The final reward of the quest rewards the players with a Pipe Rifle, a ranged weapon capable of inflicting 140 damage points on opponents. Players are also rewarded with 35 bullets that serve as ammunition. Category:Quests Category:Public